familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Thurstan/Archive8
*2008 Archive *2009 Archive *2010 Archive *2011 Archive *2012 Archive *2013 Archive *2015 Archive Smaranda Lazu Thank you for drawing attention on the issue. I corrected the entry and completed part of the information regarding her first husband. Regards.Afil (talk) 03:36, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well done, thank you. Thurstan (talk) 03:40, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Hello. This is the partner of Shane56. He has been blocked. At the request of living people he was asked to remove information for data security reasons. Please allow him to remove information about living people only. Thank you 13:54, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::See my reply at Forum:My husband was blocked. I suggest that I delete the pages for living people. Thurstan (talk) 19:49, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Why Why are you removing my edits? ::Looked like spam to me: I will accept them if you make them to the Wikipedia versions of those pages. Thurstan (talk) 04:38, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :::: I will try to contribute to the main wikipedia page in that case Ratangpp (talk) 05:13, February 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, you seem to have misunderstood me: please make your changes to wikipedia:Delhi. I will copy those changes in 24 hours. Thurstan (talk) 05:22, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Questions about Admin Responsibilities Do you stay up all night verifying edits? How long have you been an admin? How come you don't get bored? Who made you an admin? How do you make edits so quickly and at such scale? Ratan (talk) 10:28, February 24, 2016 (IST) ::I am happy to declare you a spammer and block you. Thurstan (talk) 04:59, February 24, 2016 (UTC) No need to do that, I had legitamate questions, which I thought were allowed on the talk page, or is that against the guidlines. Also, where are the guidelines, I have no idea what the rules are. ::You have not reponded to me yet. Thurstan (talk) 05:03, February 24, 2016 (UTC) You haven't asked me a direct question what you've said is "i am happy to declare you a spammer and block you" to which i responded "No need to do that." And then continued writing, to ask you where the guidelines are, so I can learn what the rules of this website are. I fail to understand why you are being so aggressive. Secondly, what response would you like? I already said "no need to do that". Template repair For now we have several updates from wikipedia by me. I tried to repair templates by updating from wikipedia, but there still "Script Error" in red persists, at least now not in articles. Constructedlanguage (talk) 12:14, March 4, 2016 (UTC) : I fear that if you are not a LUA expert, you are not going to be able to fix it. The implementation of LUA here is missing some features which the Wikipedia version has. Thurstan (talk) 19:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) John Samuel Henry Weston I hadn't yet looked at who J.H.S. Weston was. Thanks for noticing that he was George Edward Nicholas Weston's brother. I will briefly work on the rest of the family so that your new page links in. Forgot to sign Selkcerf (talk) 05:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. Thurstan (talk) 05:18, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Thomas Tanner (1802-1875), thanks for fixing bug Somehow when I renamed the page to include the correct death year, it duplicated a lot of info, such as his name and birthplace appearing twice, I did not know how to fix that. :Yes, the last release of the SMW software introduced this problem with page renames. We have found two fixes, either blank out the page and save it, and then save it back as it was, or (as an admin) delete the page and then restore it. I usually use the latter fix. I am happy to fix any other pages that need it. I noticed this morning that Thomas Edmund Tanner (1851-) needs renaming. I was just preparing to look up the details for his wife and children to add them. Thurstan (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Also can BMD's of certain places be added to, as I noticed several Murrurundi residents have been listed in the BMD pages for Murrurundi as Thomas lived there and had several children born there? Benny1982 (talk) 22:24, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :The BDM subpages, such as Murrurundi, New South Wales/bdm, are dynamic. However they do not neccessarily automatically update when you add new facts. That is what the "refresh" link down at the bottom of the page is for. You will see some Tanners there now. The "page rename" bug will also interfere here. Thurstan (talk) 00:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::The documentation for bdm subpages says they do update automatically. Maybe you should fix that. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:59, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Tarzi (surname) Hi, I feel like i messed up the page I just created, mind taking a quick look Omarzaker (talk) 23:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I will fix it. You final page will be called Tarzi (surname). Thurstan (talk) Showfacts interwikis Seems not to be working?? Doesn't show a link to WP on http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Hasan_ibn_Ali_%28625-670%29. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:55, May 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Works for me. Did you remember to hit Show? Thurstan (talk) 20:17, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, pal. It's so long since I came across one of those that I didn't look in the right place. Are they relatively rare now? I wonder whether we can move the box to somewhere near the bottom of the page where our other main WP acknowledgements usually go. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:19, May 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::You'll have to talk to rtol about that, since it is his preferred gadget. Thurstan (talk) 05:42, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Children *http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Form:Children?diff=1222809 - you seem to be changing the laws of numerous countries! Perhaps slightly different wording needed? ::I am not talking about laws, I am talking about the design of this wiki: each child group must have a different partner, since SMW does not allow duplicates in a list. We can't even represent the multiple marriages of Liz Taylor and Richard Burton to each other. Thurstan (talk) 19:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::On second thoughts, let me go further: the design of the SMW facts follows the biology: it assumes that everybody is born of a father and a mother, one of each sex. If we try to represent adoption, surrogacy, sperm-donation, gender-reassignment etc, how do we draw a "tree page" or compute "order of Charlemagne" when grandad has more than two parents? Of course, any of these social events may be documented in the narrative. I will add words to the form to reflect this. Thurstan (talk) 21:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you. I think your "biological only" was an over-reaction. See Form_talk:Children#Adoption. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:44, May 18, 2016 (UTC) *Thank you for removing "Edit child facts" so soon after I asked; I'll have to check that relevant documentation has all stopped referring to it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Display of ...places (other) Please see Richard Eltonhead (1582-1664). Birth places other has two square brackets at each end but the display strips the concluding pair and therefore fails to display a link. Where should we look for a solution? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:06, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :Phlox's code assumed that "places-other" would be a list of place names (corresponding to the other fields), and so tried to convert them directly into links. I have removed all the parsing, so the propery is now arbitary text, and not a list of anything. I don't know where the extra space is coming from. As usual, please test. Thurstan (talk) 04:08, May 25, 2016 (UTC)